


Надежда

by Imaginary_Land



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Land/pseuds/Imaginary_Land
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двенадцатый Доктор встречает Роуз Тайлер, пересекающую вселенные. Таймлайн: для Роуз - четвертый сезон, для Доктора - где-нибудь после Клары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Надежда

Он идет к ТАРДИС и на полпути видит ее. Доктор останавливается, чтобы унять колотящиеся сердца, не в силах отвести от нее взгляда. Девушка в кожаной куртке грустным взглядом обводит проходящих мимо людей. Он тоже готовится пройти мимо – она никогда не видела этого его лица и не сможет узнать его… – пройти мимо, как можно ближе, чтобы ощутить ее рядом хотя бы на долю секунды… 

Он не может удержаться от того, чтобы не встретиться с ней взглядом.

Она окликает его, так тихо, еле слышно:  
– Доктор.

Он замирает.

Роуз подходит – ближе, так, что рукав ее куртки почти касается его. Он сдается.

– Роуз Тайлер.

Она улыбается – облегченно, но с долей грусти. Оглядывает его.  
– Ты регенерировал… когда?

Два раза с момента их последней встречи. Слишком давно. Слишком много времени прошло, слишком сломлен он… 

Он ничего не отвечает – в этой регенерации он хмур и не так уж болтлив, и слишком стар… он боится увидеть в ее взгляде разочарование.

Она смотрит на него с такой любовью, что у него перехватывает дыхание.

Роуз обнимает его – не предупреждая, словно так и надо, и он понимает, что ее объятия – единственные, которых ждет его тело.

Роуз поднимает голову и спрашивает:  
– Я… я еще не закончила свой путь, да?

Он кивает, и надежда в ее глазах сменяется разочарованием, и он торопливо добавляет:  
– Но ты найдешь меня, Роуз, ты… 

Она продолжает смотреть на него, и он замолкает, не желая объяснять дальше. Как он когда-то сказал Кларе, иногда хорошего выбора просто нет, но это не отменяет необходимость делать хоть какой-то.

– Тебе нельзя задерживаться, – говорит он. 

Она мешкает, и в конце концов решается спросить:  
– Доктор, сколько времени с тех пор, как я?.. Как я уже не с тобой?

– Ты со мной, – резко говорит он.

– Где? – она оглядывается с тревогой, видимо, боясь пересечь собственную линию. Но он подходит к ней, берет ее ладони в свои и кладет себе на грудь, прижимая к сердцам.

– Здесь. Всегда.

Его голос предательски дрожит, и Роуз смотрит так, словно ее собственное сердце только что разбилось на миллионы осколков.

– Мой Доктор, – шепчет она, и он, забыв обо всем, накрывает ее губы своими. Целуя Роуз Тайлер и думая о том, что это самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо испытывал. Их первый настоящий поцелуй. 

Когда он отпускает Роуз, в ее глазах стоят слезы.

– Тебе пора, – говорит он, на этот раз непреклонно, и она кивает и исчезает, не отрывая от него взгляда. 

Он не помнит, как добирается до ТАРДИС. Он опускается на пол у консоли и рыдает – громко, не таясь, все равно никто не слышит, потому что никого нет, ТАРДИС пуста… и он не может больше выносить это одиночество, не теперь, не сейчас… но когда он наконец, спустя много часов, успокаивается, то в его опустошенной душе, помимо его воли и вопреки всякому здравому смыслу, появляется слабый росток надежды. Потому что она Роуз, а он Доктор, и она всегда могла пробиться к нему, даже в самых безвыходных ситуациях.

И единственное, во что он сейчас хочет верить – это в то, что его надежда не напрасна.


End file.
